


Oh My Little Princess

by Antoinette_oops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Harry, Virgin Louis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoinette_oops/pseuds/Antoinette_oops
Summary: “我…我很抱歉。”Louis扬起下巴看他，那对榛绿色的眼珠上滚动着舞池里光怪陆离的灯光，棕色的卷发被发胶固定在耳后，半透的黑T掩映出他手臂的肌肉线条，再往下则是腾在半空中虚握的手，蔓延出细长手指的浮着青筋的手背。Louis不禁吞咽了一下，接着将脖子扬得更高，毫不吝啬地展示出那喉结微动的线条优美的颈部。“你可以补偿，小卷毛。”





	Oh My Little Princess

威士忌的麦芽香气滚入鼻息，Louis仰头一口饮尽，透明的杯底倒映着自己夸张的面容，炙烫的酒精味道迫不及待地挨在舌根起舞。

这果真如他所要求的没加一颗冰块。

Louis抬手抹去嘴角的酒渍，紧身条纹衫的袖口在纤细的手腕处泛着褶。下一秒，他佯装镇定地扬起流畅的脖颈，为了证明此刻那有点儿发烫的脸颊才他妈不算什么——和今晚的其他一切相比。

要知道他正穿着一身蓝色的背带裙，半透的蓝白条纹衫几无作用地嵌在两根细细的背带之下，掩映出胸前两颗微凸的圆点，顺势朝下自然还有他平坦的小腹、紧窄的腰身。微微蓬起的裙子堪堪围住他紧实的大腿，噢，当然还有他那饱经赞叹的屁股，裙摆下必须得露出一丁点儿肉——Zayn教他的，他可记着呢。

与之相配的还有紧紧裹住小腿肌肉的白色吊带袜，借着小小几颗纽钉挂在那暗藏裙底的丁字裤上，后方蕾丝的织物牢牢嵌进他的屁股，与粗糙的高脚凳之间仅仅隔着一层薄薄的布料。

他当然能注意到四周那些火辣辣的就快要刺进他身体的眼神，像是恨不能把他深吞活剥那样。准确说来，这当然就是他选择在今天来到这家酒吧的目的。

该死地，过了今晚他就20岁了，可他他妈地截至这秒钟为止竟然还是个处。这简直荒谬到不可思议。

他直到18岁才意识到自己其实是个GAY，而从小到大围在他身边的尽是些无趣的直男。可这他妈地又不是他的错。在这个即将到来的20岁的夜晚，他必须得为了他的破处计划做出点儿努力。

在网络上下单一些火辣的装备只是第一步，接着他咨询了Zayn和Liam的意见，类似于怎样的动作足够撩人像是你想要一夜情的类型什么的，直男的意见似乎也还算靠谱——穿上背带裙学着Liam描述的那样摆弄刘海的那刻他就注意到了Nail那明显的吞咽动作，好吧，他相信他愿意为了他而变弯，毕竟他这样爱他——他的这群狐朋狗友们绝对愿意为了他做任何事，Louis打心底里知道。

然而这他妈才不是什么该死的破处游戏，他需要的不仅仅是一个形式，更是一场完美的性爱。

他需要有个人抓住他的肩膀，告诉他他真正全身心地想要他。他需要让他们彼此坠入那个电光火石的瞬间，仿佛那个人生来就是为了在这晚遇见他然后操他。

好吧，他承认他确实有点儿理想主义，可这又能怪谁呢？他是个漂亮又完美的正值青春的男孩，可他却连第一次都未曾经历，现实像是此刻调酒师手下的那杯血腥玛丽一般残忍得血色淋淋，谁说他还不能拥有一点儿做梦的权利？

Louis舔了舔残留着酒味的下唇，这样想着。下一刻，他让自己支着柔软的小腿踏到铺满灯光的地板上——他已经准备好了要主动出击。

喧嚣的舞池近在眼前，Louis好奇地侧身。肩膀挪动的瞬间，闷重的鼓点恰好敲进耳朵，手肘往后一戳，坚硬的触感瞬间麻木了神经，不知从何而来的玻璃杯顺势跌进腰窝，杯中冰凉的液体一溜滑向敏感的皮肤——后腰、屁股、大腿。老天。

“Shit，fuck you……！”

Louis下意识地破口大骂，一对好看的眉毛不满地揪到了一块儿，被酒水润泽的粉色的薄唇也煞有介事地撅到老高，更多更不入耳的完美话语正在他的喉口盘旋，正当他回头想将那些话掷入这场他誓要得胜的战争，跟前高他一头的酒杯主人却在他之前慢吞吞地发声，

“我…我很抱歉。”

Louis扬起下巴看他，那对榛绿色的眼珠上滚动着舞池里光怪陆离的灯光，棕色的卷发被发胶固定在耳后，半透的黑T掩映出他手臂的肌肉线条，再往下则是腾在半空中虚握的手，蔓延出细长手指的浮着青筋的手背。Louis不禁吞咽了一下，接着将脖子扬得更高，毫不吝啬地展示出那喉结微动的线条优美的颈部。

“你可以补偿，小卷毛。”

-

Harry趔趄着跌进狭窄的出租屋里，墙壁的霉味儿顺着昏暗的灯光撞进鼻息，不过他当然有理由不去在意——介于他怀里这一团小人儿如此值得他的聚焦。

那个被他从酒吧舞池捡回来的男孩正此刻踮着脚尖吸着他的舌头。攫住他舌根的嘴巴又红又湿润，正是一副刚刚被欺凌过的样子，纤长的睫毛翅翼一般在空中扑闪，连着微微发红的眼皮，盖住会照亮黑夜的好看的蓝眼睛，可爱的眉心则随着他来回搅动舌头的动作而微微揪起，淘气的凹陷在眉毛中央轻轻泛起。

Harry边吮着他的唇舌边将大掌游移向下……他究竟是哪儿来这么好的运气能遇见这么个勾人的尤物？老天，他也不知道。他只知道……操。

“…操，我，可以…？”

Harry是在他掌心触摸到那深深凹陷的腰窝时开始失控的。Y字型的背带根本无法贴合那男孩绵软的腰际，只得兀自地竖在空气里。他轻轻用手刮擦过那曲线，再又在对方无声的点头动作中继续朝下游走，直至终于扒上那颗丰满的臀部。

Harry的手掌起初只是略显僵硬地浮在Louis的臀侧，直到男孩在亲吻动作中不经意地退后，那面手掌才完完整整地罩上他的臀肉。柔软的触感随之一路蔓延向上，直达脆弱的神经末梢。他不禁稍稍用力掐住那饱满的臀瓣往手心一拧，似有若无的嘤咛自怀中人唇角溢出，那成功让Harry的阴茎硬得抽搐。

男孩湿漉漉的亲吻一路朝下，带着火苗漫过Harry的下颌，燃遍Harry的胸脯。Harry顺势越过那裙身的阻挠，将手探进Louis背带裙的下摆，切切实实地握住那浑圆的臀肉，再无阻挡的抚触引出Louis在他小腹前的呻吟，Harry闻声低头的瞬间，他那天使般的小男孩早已跪在他的膝下，用圆润的鼻尖轻蹭他鼓涨的裤裆。

Harry看见那对被情欲润泽的眼眸水一般地黏在他身上，向他诉说着无声的渴求，他几乎是不假思索地解开了裤链，从干燥的嗓子里头掷出沙哑粗糙的问询，

“告诉我…你想要什么……？”

“……我想要你。”身下人随着他手掌的动作轻轻扭动身体，早已被自己濡湿的嘴唇微微张开，像是在等待着什么的降临，

“给我，求你。”

“噢……”Harry情不自禁地溢出一声感叹，任由自己迷失在男孩所带来的阵阵情潮里。他取出自己早已硬挺的性器轻轻摆弄，靠近Louis空虚的嘴巴再又微微挪远，

“想要我操你的嘴…？”Harry裹住自己直径硕大的龟头一下下甩着Louis的唇角，直至他棱角分明的下颌都蜿蜒出情色的水痕，“就像这样……嗯？”

“是的…是……”Louis用小小的手心努力围住Harry的根部，抬头的瞬间，卷毛男孩胯部的叶子纹身映入视线。

“这是…？”他不无好奇地用另只手轻轻抚摸，直至那动作牵起Harry皮肤上的鸡皮疙瘩。

“这是月桂叶。”Harry舔了舔嘴唇，并无忸怩地作答，“我前任总说这像是在替给我口的人戴上桂冠。”

Louis不由咯咯笑起来。清脆的笑声刮擦过含混了情欲的黏腻的空气跌进Harry的耳朵，伴着身下人的笑眼与钻出嘴角的虎牙接连对感官造成冲击。Harry的小腹变得更热了。

“你‘戴上’它一定会很美。”Harry让自己轻抚过Louis栗色的乱发，“我的月桂叶公主。”

“唔……”Louis一边舔舐着Harry的边缘，一边发出更多呻吟，“我想要你做你想做的……就现在。”

“操。”Harry对准Louis此刻大张的嘴巴，轻轻滑进去，“我想要狠狠操你的嘴，想要弄脏你。”

Harry拧着Louis的头发，朝着那小嘴深处更大地动作起来，他能感受到男孩一瞬间的避退，噢，他平时肯定不常做这个。

他于是给了身下男孩不少的适应时间，只牵引着他的脑袋慵懒地前后挪动。直至那双该死的小嘴煞有介事地吸起了那阴茎的头部，调皮的小舌更是不怀好意地在周身游走，Harry这才真正开始动作起来。

“操，你想要更多，不是吗？”

他扶着那颗乱蓬蓬的脑袋更深更重地撞进去，Louis的呻吟被一下下捣碎，早已混乱的刘海盖住湿乎乎挂着生理性泪水的眼睛，骤起的鼻尖也慢慢变得红彤彤的，努力张到最大的嘴巴搭在Harry浮着青筋的硕大的家伙上，直到滞涩的喉口在呜咽声中吞入更多的长度，Louis肿胀的唇瓣这才勉强抵到Harry的胯部。

Harry硬邦邦的毛发蹭得Louis的脸颊发痒，他挣扎着撩起眼睛看他，他看到卷发男子挂着酒窝不断抚摸自己的短发，一边接连吐露着“我的公主你那么棒”之类的话。他不由在他的啧啧称赞中骄傲地咕哝，恨不能学着小猫那样翘起尾巴。

下一刻，他在Harry的牵引下摇摇晃晃地直起身子，又因为重心不稳而跌进了他怀里。Harry扶住此刻挂在肩头的软乎乎的一团人，餍足的心情盈满了胸腔。

“小心点儿，宝贝。”

他引着那男孩趴到床上，灼烫的视线烧过他蜷起的后颈、被背带勾勒出的蝴蝶骨、深陷的后腰，接着手掌慢慢撩起褶皱的裙摆，他终于见到了他臆想了半天的他火辣的屁股。

“你那么完美……”Harry在他后臀上轻轻落下一掌，眼看着那丰满的臀肉在自己手下微微抖动，“感谢老天。”

他紧接顺着那卡在臀缝的了胜于无的丁字裤挑动他的后穴，男孩在他的钳制中下意识地微微瑟缩，白皙的臀肉也接连浮起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“嘿，别怕。”Harry轻笑起来，动作间牵起了自己颊边的酒窝，“你可以接受这个吧…我是说？”

Harry可不是个混蛋。虽然他带着酒窝调笑的样子常常会被人看作是个脱裤子就上的好色的无赖，但他当然有自己的底线。他得确保自己的一夜情对象绝对舒服，如果对方不乐意接受过多的挑逗，他当然也愿意偶尔抹去自个儿的癖好，让一切尽可能地简单化。

可身下男孩的反应却有点儿超出他的生活经验——此刻的Louis正犹豫地咬合着泛红的下唇，向后伸展的手掌攀住自己的臀肉又再轻轻放开，

“我…我可以承受这些，只是我……”

Harry无声地吞咽了下，静静等待着男孩接下来的话，脑海里慢慢倒放的今晚的一切却似乎已将那个愈发清晰的结论投进思绪。

“我，我当然也碰过我自己，但没让别人…我是说……”他挫败地低头叹气，

“好吧，我是个处。”

几乎就在下一秒，Harry的阴茎无声地跳动了下——好吧他当然不是什么有处子情结的老年变态，可天知道他他妈要怎么控制住自己的下半身——当他眼前这个火辣到超出预期的男孩咬着嘴唇朝他陈述自己从未被任何人操过的事实。当Harry知道自己会成为那第一个进入他身体的人——他会让他疼痛，他会让他记得，今夜的一切都会成为他生命中意义特殊的性体验。

单单是这个事实就足够让他射出来了，上帝知道。

“Hey？”Louis犹疑地开口，像是将Harry的沉默当成了一种负面的回应，“…要是你因为这个不想……做了，我，我没关系。”他缓慢地舔了舔嘴唇，不无失望地皱起眉尖。

Harry紧接着压上他的身体，用余下的举动无声地回应。

他顺着那大腿上延伸的袜子重又抚上Louis的后臀，接着轻轻拨开阻挠动作的那一根布料，用刮擦穴口的重复的动作，再次将眼下的场景带入自己熟悉的节奏。

显然不曾承受过这些的Louis持续地呻吟着，Harry用自己的指甲轻轻刮过穴口的褶皱，再又用唾液濡湿指尖，试探着没进一个指节。感受到了Louis愈发加大的分贝，Harry调笑着用另只手拨弄他后肩的背带。

“你这么漂亮，又那么响。”Harry戏弄般地挑动背带弹了他一下，任由身下人呼出一记不满的咕哝，“那么适合被操。”

Louis在他的言语间溢出声声呜咽，Harry知道他喜欢这个。他于是紧接着让自己落下一掌，眼看着那圆润的臀尖浮起一抹红印，“可只有我操了你，你的嘴巴，你的屁股。只有我听到过你这种时候的声音，Louis。”

“操，Harry。”Louis声音逐渐变调，因为Harry持续的挑逗性的言语，更因为他屁股里微微曲起的指节。

Harry看着那狭窄的小洞逐渐被自己撑大，于是顺势加入另一根手指，深入浅出的抽插动作逐渐消磨着自己与身下人的耐性。他看到Louis微微挣动着躯体，被Harry提起的裙摆也随之摇晃起来，难耐的小腿倚在床铺上轻轻颤动，每一个细小的动作都让自己灼烫的欲望燃得更旺了几分。

“操，停下！”Harry再又掴下一掌，力道比方才的几下更大一些。Louis果然在一记嗷叫后慢慢噤了声，他看着身下人逐渐红透了的半边的臀瓣，于是满足地扬起笑意，

“乖。”他伏下身子亲吻那烧得火红的臀肉，“我会给你想要的，现在，就只是听我的。”

话语间，Harry将那穴内的两指轻轻分剪开，再又探入自己的舌尖，他能感觉到身下那躯体显而易见的颤抖，他用另只手箍紧Louis的髋骨，让长舌得以顺利地继续朝里探索，滑过滚烫的内壁，又再轻轻抵在Louis的穴内。

滑腻的触感持续抵弄着自己的身体，Louis几乎要忘了呼吸，只得让无力的呜咽声回荡在晦暗的小屋里。一阵来回的舔舐之后，Harry抢在Louis彻底失控之前轻轻撤出，他支起他颤抖着仿佛要倒下的小腿，接着将他调整为跪趴的姿势。

“我会给你所有想要的。”他将那早已被前液弄得一塌糊涂的丁字裤彻底扯下，接着熟练地从床头柜里寻出保险套与润滑剂，“你是最好的，最完美的。”

Louis再次逸出一声呜咽，Harry笑着轻拍他的脊背作为抚慰，接着将润滑剂淋上自己硬到极致的阴茎。

他先将那头部浅浅戳进去，眼看着那泛红的边缘慢慢箍住自己，更收缩着像是想要吞没更多。

“放松，亲爱的。”Harry又在那臀瓣上覆上一记拍打，熟悉的掌掴声回荡在狭小的房间里，“你得让我进去，别夹我夹得那么紧。”

“操……”Louis一边喘息着，一边从床头折过脑袋回望他，“你他妈怎么那么大。”

Harry轻轻呵出一记傻笑，接着扶住那髋骨让自己更多地操进去。他眼看着那穴口慢慢将自己吃进更多，直至终于完完整整地没入，他不禁贴着Louis的屁股扬起一声餍足的叹息。

他让男孩适应了有一会儿，直至那眼神湿润的身下人轻轻抬起头朝自己示意，这才敢放肆自己动作起来。粗长的茎身慢慢撤出再又轻轻推入，缓慢又绵长的折磨中，快感蝼蚁般密密麻麻地漫入胸腔，Harry只得扬起脖子无声地承受。

“嘿，Harry。”陷在枕头里的人儿也在这时扬起那特殊的好听的声音，像是带有颗粒感的绵密的糖霜，粗糙中却又包裹着无限的甜蜜，“就只是……快一点儿…我……我可以。”

Harry在他的恳求声中沉默了会儿，接着尝试性地更多扯出自己，再又猛地一下操进去，Louis在一记高声的呻吟中让身躯跌进床铺里，Harry于是适时地握住那紧窄的腰身将他捞起，

“那就别他妈的乱动。”他陷在Louis陡然收紧的后穴中，轻轻浮起微笑。他知道他喜欢这个——轻浮的语气，粗暴，那同样为自己喜欢的所有。他们默契得不像是两条偶遇的灵魂个体，倒像是本就该彼此拼合的零落的碎片。

他于是又再自然而然地掴下一掌，“让我狠狠操你，嗯？”Harry收到的是Louis不由自主的点头和无需矫饰的身体回应，他顺势让自己更深更重地操进去，动作间甚至带起了那臀肉的波动。

肿胀的茎身被紧致的内壁一下下夹紧，闷重的肉体拍打声伴随着Louis大声的叫喊敲打着夜半无声的空气，一阵连续的抽插后，过多的润滑剂已被磨成了破碎的白沫，随着Louis来回摆动的身体沾上那早已被忽视的裙摆。

Harry正想将那碍事的裙子扯下，目光却陡地被那裙边上洇开的污渍所吸引。

“嘿，你想要我留着它吗，亲爱的？”

“唔……”Louis无力地拱起腰身，“随你便，操，我是说……为什么要在这种时候问这个？”

“因为我想弄脏它。”Harry舔了舔嘴唇，接着满意地看到Louis身体随着他的叙述瑟缩了下，他知道他并不抗拒这样的调情。

“或者就让你穿着那样一条脏裙子走出去，让所有人都能看到，让所有人都知道我对你做了什么……”他于是继续说下去，下身更开始了新一波的挺动，

“你想要这样，Louis，不是吗？想要别人都知道我操过你，我夺取了你的初夜，你的童贞，就像这样……”

Harry让自己的阴茎一下下敲打在Louis的体内，他看着身下人轻轻用掌心圈起自己身前被忽视的分身，不由浮起更深的笑意，“我会射在你身上。你的裙子，你的身体，你全身上下都会布满我的痕迹……”

“你这个疯子，操你。”Louis埋在床垫里更快地撸动自己的阴茎，“……继续。”

Harry于是更快速地来回挺动，眼看着那紧紧圈着自己的穴口在折磨中变得愈发红肿，然后在即将到达极致的情潮中再度开口，“你看到它们就会想起我是怎么操你的，你会想起我是怎么埋进你的身体，怎么把你弄得一团乱，你的整个身体都被我操得通红，你……”

Harry话未说完，Louis便迎来了喷溅到身前的一团白浊。

Harry看着Louis起伏的身躯，逐渐露出满足的笑容。他边观望着Louis的穴肉挽留般地将他圈紧，边小心翼翼地将自己撤出他的身体。下一刻，他牵引着身下人翻过身子，接着眷恋地埋进他凹陷的锁骨间。

“这真他妈的不可思议。”Louis一下下吐出沉重的呼吸。他看着Harry扯下自己的避孕套，仍未释放的硕大的家伙于是横在了自个儿眼前。

“Shhh……”Harry止住了Louis仰身想要帮助自己解决的动作，接着轻轻踱到Louis胸口处，“让我自己来。”

他看到Louis不置可否地撇撇嘴，接着只是慵懒地将自己的脖子调整到合适的位置，又再骄矜地扬起瘦削的下巴，噢，他这么完美。

“Louis，Lou……”Harry徒手撸动起了自个儿的阴茎，“操，你这么美。”

他让自己看着那对迷茫又深邃的蓝眼睛，拇指刮擦过龟头再又更迅速地撸动自己，“都是我的，我的……操。”

一阵抽搐后，他将所有精液都射到了Louis的脸上，男孩颤动的睫毛上挂着属于他的浓稠的白色液体，红肿的嘴唇上也糊了一片浑浊又混乱的白，操他的，Harry几乎能看着这一幕重新硬起来。

-

“谢谢你给了我一次完美的初夜。”

Louis在一阵深深浅浅的亲吻后微笑着开口，然后看着身上的卷毛男孩再次挂上俏皮的酒窝。

“不客气，我的公主。”Harry玩笑般地作出致礼的动作，接着在犹豫中咬紧嘴唇，

“如果我说……我还能给你更完美的第二夜呢？”

 

FIN


End file.
